Cartoon Baxter (Super Smash Flash OC)
Cartoon Baxter or just Toon Baxter is a playable newcomer in Super Smash Flash OC. He is supposinly a spin-off character who made his own series, the same also goes for and Attributes Cartoon Baxter certainly has his slew of positive attributes; he has good reach in most of his attacks, decent combo potential and strong finishers in all of his smash attacks, a sour spotted forward aerial, Giant Punch and back throw. Cartoon Baxter has great horizontal endurance due to his weight and good vertical endurance due to his falling speed. His recovery, Spinning Attack, covers decent horizontal distance and gives him knockback resistance in the move's initial frames. Perhaps CB's biggest boon is his grab game; he possesses a large grab range and his throws serve a variety of purposes. Forward throw allows him to carry enemies off-stage; back throw serves as a high-percentage finisher near the ledge; up throw sets up juggling combos and can chaingrab fast fallers. CB's down throw is especially notable for being able to perform a zero-to-death chaingrab on fastfallers such as Xander Mario; using his range, even if the fastfaller DIs away, he can regrab and inch enemies near the ledge, where he can then finish them off. However, CB has flaws to his moveset and attributies; his weight and falling speed leave him vulnerable to juggling, combos, chain grabs and zero-to-death combos himself, as his stature makes it highly difficult to avoid combo starters. His recovery covers little vertical distance, giving him extreme vulnerability to meteor smashes in general, and if used at the wrong time can result in a fatal edgeguard, as the move offers no protection after the initial frames have passed. Cartoon Baxter lacks a projectile and a reliable way to deal with them; although he can deflect those close to the ground with Punch Ground, it is only a situational maneuver at best (as said move has a great deal of starting and ending lag, making it very easy to punish CB out of it), and he is still helpless against projectiles with more volatile trajectories; these attributes make it hard for Cartoon Baxter players to escape pressure. Due to his aforementioned lack of a projectile and his lack of disjointed hitboxes in attacks, Cartoon Baxter also has trouble approaching; although his short hopped neutral aerial can out-prioritize weaker attacks thrown at him while he is moving towards the foe, he can still be shut down by characters who can strike him from afar. Moveset Ground Attacks *Standard Attack: *Standard Attack 2: *Standard Attack 3: *Side Tilt: *Side Smash: *Up Tilt: *Up Smash: *Down Tilt: *Down Smash: *Dash Attack: Ariel Attacks *Neutral Ariel: *Forward Ariel: *Back Ariel: *Up Ariel: *Down Ariel: Grabs and Throws *Grab: *Pummel: *Forward Throw: *Back Throw: *Up Throw: *Down Throw: Other *Ledge Attack: *100% Ledge Attack: *Floor Attack: Special Moves Misc. *Entrance: *Taunts: **Standard: **Side: **Down: *Idle poses: ** *Fanfare: *Wins: *Loses: In competitive play Tier placement history Artwork Toon_Baxter_Main.png|Cartoon Baxter's current pixel art render. Trivia External Links *Super-Baxter's DeviantART Page Category:Super Smash Flash OC